varazslat_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Covens
Jelen Coven It is said that those in the Jelen coven are true heroes. They are those who would do anything for the greater good and to save the world from the chaos and evil of others. They are free-thinkers who aren't scared to speak their opinions and views on most any subjects. They are honorable and dutiful, their word is a very special thing and it is a rare instance to see someone from the Jelen Coven break theirs. Circumstances would have to be dire to cause such an event. Though, with such traits, the ego of those in this coven tends to rise. They think highly of their honorable nature, of their heroic "good guy" heart which can sometimes cause destructive behavior to show their ugly face. Even so, these folk tend to be tolerant to all paths of life, it takes a lot to actually offend them. In the end, the dutiful and caring natures of those who are welcomed into the Jelen Coven outshine that of their egotistical ways. Tilki Coven When one thinks of someone from the Tilki Coven, they think of complexity, first and foremost. They seem to be shrouded in an air of mystery, and they absolutely thrive off of it. Those generally pulled towards this coven are those with mostly contradicting traits, such as being sweet and vindictive, at the same time. They're actually quite patient people, though. Which isn't always the best to combine with how methodical and sly they can be. Which can probably account for all the rumors you hear about them being unstable in nature. Typically, you only see how clever and decisive someone from this coven is. Even with all the rumors floating about. They are fairly good at keeping a cool head and making matter-of-fact decisions and sticking to them, which definitely helps them stay under the radar as far as negative traits go. Lior Coven One who has been accepted into the Lior coven has some special qualities that should not be taken lightly. Although a Lior can come off as dimwitted because of their carefree and absent-minded nature, they are also very in tune with their feelings which can give them an advantage on snooping out the "right crowd". Liors are a quieter kind until getting to know them, or until proving you have a kind heart. They are often quick-learners, but perhaps not in the best way, for a lot of Liors are nosy and pry a little too much. Though, they know what to keep locked up in secret. Because of their subconscious tendency to do right by others first and to understand their situation, they are usually found alone, if not with one other. Liors can be true loners, for that is usually when their mind is the quietest, and their emotions are most relaxed. But don't get them wrong, they enjoy their empathetic behaviors, but it can be quite exhausting. A Lior can be a very good personage to have around for their enchanting and good-hearted essence. Sayer Coven The ones chosen to be in Sayer have a very strong mind and will power. They will do almost ''anything to get what they are after. Almost. There are some things, though, that will keep a Sayer back from it, and one of those is being deceitful. They take pride in their sense of ''honesty, at least to them, that is what takes them to their goal every time. Though, while being honest, they tend to be very full of themselves and take no one else into account while thinking of their present situation. What would make their lives easier, opposed to whoever else they may have to be considering. Including the decision whether a lie is needed, no matter the size of said 'lie'. Even so, they will harshly judge those they deem less than honest. Perhaps, even themselves. On the same card, Sayer will not hesitate to tell you like it is. They have standards and they will stick to them, whether it be academically or otherwise. One might find it hard to get along with them, but deep in their minds they are just doing what they know to be best. With small reminders though, Sayer will usually do what is right as the end result. Good luck trying to persuade them from their original goal, though! In short, Sayer are loud, focused and ready to take on whatever is brought upon them, and they will do it 'well. '''They're the ''best, after all~ Kedves Coven Witches and Wizards chosen to be in the Kedves Coven are clever and resourceful! Some of their better qualities include finding solutions to problems that don't tend to seem obvious to those around them; Whether that's through their intellect or through sheer persistence. At the same time, when things don't quite work out the way a Kedves Witch or Wizard intends, they can get very in their head about the matter, often placing any blame upon themselves and their lack of ability. This is not always a bad thing, though, because once a Kedves gets over it, they'll take the failure as an amazing lesson to do better next time. Kedves Coven members can sometimes seem like airheads for they can be deep in thought. The earnest behavior of a Kedves usually results in them successfully completing a task. Though, they sometimes may not produce the desired results others expect of them, they will feel a sense of personal pride, which is far more important to them than the thoughts and judgements of others. In the end, however, they are kind and generous and will try to appease others because it's the right thing to do. Going along with their feelings towards ignoring others judgements, a Kedves will toss aside nasty rumors and form their own opinions of things and people, and this almost always results in long lasting friendships in the most unlikely of places! They won't shy away from a challenge and they aren't push overs when it comes to getting something they want. The opportunistic trait of a Kedves will often get them far in the life path they choose. The overall traits of Kedves Witches and Wizards are as follows; Resourceful, earnest, generous, reflective, intelligent, opportunistic, sentimental, and agonizing. Note: By agonizing, we mean that they tend to feel very deeply, whether it concerns themselves or others.